Typically, association of a medical device with another device requires multiple data entries and screen navigations by a user of the medical device (e.g., clinician). For example, sending a medication order from a device to a specific infusion pump requires multiple steps related to (1) association of the device to the medical device, and (2) initiating a transfer of medication orders.
Moreover, a clinician may have to navigate through multiple screens to trigger a specific activity on the medical device. For example, if a clinician wants to view the last medication administration time on a device, the clinician selects multiple screens, screen controls and input data.
The drawings referred to in this description should be understood as not being drawn to scale except if specifically noted.